oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Winged Forces
The Marine Winged Forces (海軍有翼戰隊, Kaigun Yūyoku Sentai) is one of the personal squadrons in the Marines; It's created and headed by Vice Admiral, Ein Keter Sophaur, for the sole purpose of creating an effective aerial unit for the organization. The unit gathers anyone possessing the ability of flight or have experience in aerial combat, and Ein hoping to use them to discover more about himself and the New World; over the years, he's grown to see them as a "personal family". Overview The Marines is an organization dedicated to administering justice to all parts of the world, no matter how vast or how deep while giving the World Government a positive image. However, a problem that the two organizations are always confronted with is administering justice to the skies themselves; originally, one would find such a notion a sign of extreme arrogance, as the skies are often equated to the heavens in many myths and cultures — thus a clear border between the domain of man and the Gods. However, 50 years later, with the invention of flight technology, and the discoveries of even more uninhabited sky-based islands, it's now possible for criminal activities to take place in the skies as well. In the face of this new threat, something needed to be done; regardless, people most operatives and soldiers have their hands full dealing with both sea and land operations since that's where most of the crime happens and have no true method of dealing with it. It was only when Ein joined the Marines that the sky issue would resolve itself. Upon being promoted to Vice Admiral after a few years, Ein wanted to explore the skies now that he's gained enough privilege in the organization while encouraging winged beings to join — seeing how there was a lack of other species outside of humans and giants. Sometime after, as if destiny had wanted him to succeed in his goals, Ein has met people from his past and creatures he's saved, gaining their loyalty and building up the squad into what it is today. While the Marine Winged Forces is made up of Marines of various ranks, they all have the ability of flight in some form; by combining their various traits and strengths, Ein has formed them into a potent aerial squadron, well-suited for aerial combat. Though they usually travel in large groups, like other Marine units, there are times where Ein assigns them certain missions given to him by the higher-ups; due to inhabiting the sky, the soldiers are used to dealing with atmospheric pressure, thus can breathe with less oxygen and have greater stamina and durability — commonly seen in maintaining flight for prolonged periods. Under Ein's guidance, some have become users of the Seraphic Arts, utilizing their wings for combat, further bolstering the squad's combat capabilities; in addition, they're more sensitive to weather patterns, which they use to their advantage. It seems like the uniforms are slightly different from normal Marines, being crafted from a lighter material for easier movement and proper use of aerokinetic abilities. When working with land and sea units, they often act as support and strike from a safe distance. Rankings Due to the squadron's vast numbers over the last few years since its conception and Cathardia's equally vast land-mass, Ein has organized the members into various rankings that best suits their abilities; though he admits that there's no special hierarchy, no one answering to another — except him and those he's placed in charge under certain circumstances, as everyone still maintains their Marine status, he emphasizes that it makes it easier where to put a new individual based on various factors they exhibit during the trial period when they first join. According to Melania and Agneria, the names of each rank is derived from a Sky Island Territory's language for servants of their respective "God" or tribe leader. Members S-10 Cathardia ( , lit. "Stagnated Euphoria") is a sky archipelago territory under the control of the Marines, and officially known as S-10 (海軍S・空島 10支部, Kaigun Sorajima Dai-Juu Shibu) — part of the S-Base collection created by the organization. According to Ein, he discovered the island in the past as a Commodore, acting as his vacation spot and enjoying the peace of nature, which he longed for sometime after becoming a Marine. Upon the creation and growth of the squadron, he looked for a place that would best suit his needs, thus decided to give up his secret place for the good of his subordinates — seeing how it met his requirements. Both the base and the island are rather intricate in design and its located somewhere near the , seen as how both islands have tranquil weather conditions and a pleasurable atmosphere. For that reason, when needed the Winged Squadron would often patrol Sabaody as part of their routine, doing their best to suppress incoming pirates and illegal activities whenever they present themselves. It's noted by Melania, the squad's co-Vice Captain that it was originally cold due to being sky high, but warmed up considerably because of Ein's presence on the island for many years. Trivia *This is the author attempt at creating an "air force" for the Marines since the site has integrated flight-based technology, seen in some ships and organizations like Veno Works — who create and make use of such forms of transportation. In addition, it would possibly encourage other users to create flight-based characters for the Marines — upping their already massive manpower. References Category:Marines Category:Organizations